Stolen Evening
by PhoenixRae
Summary: I just found you only to lose you again. She knew who he was when they first met. He thought she was someone else when they first met. DG pls R


**Disclaimer:** Draco & Ginny aren't mine. The only thing I can take credit for is the plot.

**Summary:** _"I just found you only to lose you again."_ She knew who he was when they first met. He thought she was someone else when they first met.

**Author's Note:** This will remain a one-shot fic for now unless I decided to write a part two to it, which I doubt I will so for now it'll remain a one-shot. It might not make sense considering I just started typing this story up at around 2:30 a.m. and finishing at nearly 4:30 a.m. the same day. When I started typing I didn't have an idea in mind on what the story would be about, so you can say that the story itself made the plot and I was just there to type it up. *lol* Anyways, I sure would love to hear what you guys think so please feel free to leave me a review to tell me whether it sucked or whatever. Thanks! (",)

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Stolen Evening  
**by PhoenixRae

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

He watched her gyrate her curvaceous body in time with the music coming from the large, black speakers surrounding the room. Flashes of light coming from the crystal ball overhead gave him ample view of the young woman's face. She was a looker alright.

He had been coming back to the same establishment three weekends in a row now, and each time he was here he would find her surrounded by her gaggle of flirty girl friends. But she was never a flirt like her friends. She'd come to the club, order a drink, take it with her to the dance floor and started dancing. Sometimes she'd let some pathetic bloke pull her against him for a good grinding. Most of the time she'd shoo those wannabes and just danced to her heart's desire.

She looked familiar to him, especially with that mop of curly red hair. He knew of some people who had red hair during his days at good ol' Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but that had been a long time ago. Last he heard the Weasleys moved out of the country after fighting the good fight against the Dark Lord. So who could this woman be who looked so damn familiar to him?

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her again. He was watching her from his usual post by the bar nursing a drink in his hand all the while oblivious to the commotion he set around him. She could tell the female patrons of the club were all clamouring to have his undivided attention. Alas, none of these gawking women caught his interest; all his attention was focused on her and her alone.

She knew who he was. How could she not when she just spent six years attending the same school with him, and three out of those six were spent _pining_ for him to notice her.

"Excuse me. I think I need to get a drink," she excused herself from her circle of friends and made her way across the dance floor to the bar where he parked himself. She already made up her mind. He had been watching her three weeks in a row now. He must be interested in her or he wouldn't be watching her rather so intently.

This was her chance to seize the moment she had longed for during those last three years she went to Hogwarts watching him from afar. With her mind made up, she went up to the bar and ordered herself a drink. She gave him a sideways glance, noted that he was watching her still. Learning the art of flirtation from her girl friends, she gave him a saucy, come-hither smile before slowly breaking eye contact. She smiled at the handsome bartender when he handed her her drink.

"Thanks, Todd."

"No problem, G," Todd winked and moved away to attend to another patron wanting a drink.

She lingered a bit longer at the bar, twirling the small straw around and around, her eyes focused on the orange juice laced with vodka and had lots of ice. From the corner of her eye she watched her stalker. He still hadn't made a move nor had he removed his gaze on her. Either he was waiting for her to make a move or he was waiting for the perfect timing to approach her. But she couldn't wait any longer.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she picked up her glass and crossed the small distance between her and the blond stranger who wasn't really a stranger to her at all. She leaned her elbow on the counter and took a slow sip of her drink all the while that she was holding his gaze over the rim of her glass.

"Nice drink?" he finally asked after she was done sipping her poison.

She smiled slowly, seductively even and gave a slight shrug. "It's alright. Todd knows what kinda drink I like and he mixed 'em up real well."

"Really?" he raised a brow and his silver grey eyes darted down to the drink in her hand before moving back to look at her face. "And how do you like them mixed?" he asked.

He was flirting with her. She almost felt proud of herself. The one boy back in school that she couldn't snare with her charm was flirting with her right now.

"Slow and precise. I like to savour the taste. Let the liquid swirl over my tongue for a bit before washing it down the back of my throat," she answered, her voice lowered down to a husky crescendo.

"Hmm, sounds like you're a woman who knows exactly what you want," he complimented, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "I am a woman who knows _exactly_ what I want," she confirmed.

* * *

He had no idea why he was flirting with her. He knew he was drawn to her since that first night he stumbled upon this establishment by accident. Now she sought him out and was actually flirting with him. She looked even more gorgeous up close than from afar. And those eyes…they were a pair of dark chocolate pools. He'd only seen such combination of brown eyes and red hair once before. A long time ago. He went to school with her, but he wasn't allowed to get anywhere near her unless he was to insult her or her family.

"And _what_ is it that you want right now?" he heard himself asked.

She looked surprised a moment. He saw her shock in those dark brown pools concealed by long, dark lashes. His gaze was diverted to her mouth when he saw the wet, rosy pink tip of her tongue dart out to moisten her lips. Did he offend her? Was he too forward? Too flirtatious perhaps? Surely she was used to such advances. Nevertheless she took her time from answering him. She took another sip of her drink, swirl the contents of the glass a bit then tilted her head to the side, her gaze holding his.

"What is it that _you_ want, hm?" she asked.

His mouth opened and replied on its own accord. He was simply drawn to her luscious mouth and that annoying tongue of hers.

"I want to taste your lips, your tongue," he admitted.

"Really now?" she sounded slightly amazed, but she rewarded him with a smile that said she liked what he wanted.

She pushed herself away from the bar and closed the distance between them. Cocking her head to the side, she rested her arms over his shoulders and stood up on tiptoes.

"Then why don't you try it and see if you like the taste, hm?" she invited, her breath fanning his lips when she spoke.

She didn't give him time to think. She pulled his head down and opened her mouth for him, snaking her tongue out to coax his lips to part. Soon their tongues were raging a war against each other. He suckled on her succulent tongue and the soft petals of her lips, tasting vodka and orange juice as he did so.

* * *

She didn't know what made her do it. She found an opening and seized the opportunity. Oh God, how long had she dreamt of this? Too long. Not even in her wildest, adolescent fantasies could sum up to the real thing.

She thought about what he asked her a while ago, about what she wanted right now. At that moment all she wanted was just a kiss from him, but now after having a taste of his notorious kiss she wanted more. Oh sweet Merlin she wanted to have _all_ of him!

She slowly pulled away from his kiss, her breath coming out raggedly as she leaned against him for support. Once her brain was functioning coherently again she looked up and met his gaze.

"You asked me what I want right now, and the answer to that questions is _you._"

"Are you sure?" his voice sounded rough and husky, but that could be because he was as aroused as she was.

"Uh-hm," she nodded, sincerity could be read in the depths of her eyes.

"Then I suggest we get the hell outta here." He didn't give her time to protest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and apparated them both out of the club.

* * *

A trail of discarded clothing from the doorway of the expensive hotel suite on the eighteenth floor led to the closed bedroom suite. Blanketed in darkness except for the moonlight coming in through the window, two people worshipped each other's bodies. Moaning into the darkness and against each other's skin.

They settled themselves in the middle of the king-sized four-posted bed. He position himself between her propped legs, trailing kisses down from her kneecap to her inner thigh, making her coo in delight and pleasure he was giving her.

No words were needed to be spoken. Tonight their bodies called for each other. Tonight they'd finally get what they had been wanting all their life.

When he reached the apex of her desire she nearly died right there. He teased and played with her until she was gripping the bedspread tightly, her body convulsing after he brought her to her first climax. He then made his way back up to her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses on her stomach up to the valley between her breasts then to her throat and jaw before finally his mouth covered hers. He nudged her legs slightly and prepared himself to enter her, to lose himself in this siren's arms.

He slowly lowered himself into her, feeling the odd sensation that she was way too tight than most experienced women he had been with in the past. He ignored it of course and after a few seconds of hesitation plunged his entire length into the alluring redhead's supple body.

Her surprised cry of pain made him froze in place. His grey eyes wide from disbelief as he looked at the beautiful woman illuminated by the moonlight spilling in from the window, her brown eyes clenched tightly as she bit hard on her lower lip.

"Damn you," he hissed, anger and desire all boiled up inside him and the most sensible thing left for him to do was pull out when he still can.

"_No!_" she cried in dismay, her legs and arms wrapping around him possessively, preventing him from disentangling himself from her. She opened her eyes once again and looked into his accusing grey ones. "Please…don't leave me like this," she begged. "I've waited for this all my life. I've waited for _you_ all my life," she chocked back tears as she waited for him to make his decision.

He was torn between fulfilling his carnal needs for this woman and being a rational-thinking man. She was a virgin, dammit! He hadn't taken one to bed before and he certainly didn't want to bear the responsibility of deflowering one. But he knew it was already too late for that. His proof was already lying beneath him in bed, pleading with him to continue on with what they started. Hell and damnation. He was in a helluva fix.

"Please," she cooed, slowly moving herself against him.

_Oh fuck, I'm already screwed anyway,_ he thought bitterly and let passion and desire take over him. "Damn you, tease," he said angrily through gritted teeth before crushing her lips against his and started to move with her.

Soon they were both riding in the waves of passion. Both were breathing hard, reaching that moment of oblivion before collapsing against each other drenched in sweat.

She hung on to him for dear life. Her arms and legs still wrapped around him, feeling his weight press down on her, his scent and body forever imprinted in her mind for when she needed to remember him in the future. She fought back both tears of joy and sorrow as she planted a soft kiss on his shoulder. She might have spent three years of pining for him in school and another three wishing their paths would cross again, and now that it had crossed she'd have something to remember him by. He may not know her. He may not remember her, but she'd have this night to hold dear in her heart.

* * *

The young man with silver grey hair woke up to sunlight spilling into the room. He didn't know what time it was nor did he care. He just spent the night with the most wonderful woman he had ever been with. She may have been a virgin when he took her to his bed, but by early dawn she was already as good as a pro—or even better.

A wry smile crossed his handsome face. Who was he kidding? He thought she was wonderful because all the while that he was making love to her he had another redhead in mind; the one woman that got away not even knowing what he really felt for her. But he found someone who reminded him of her, and she was lying here next…to…

He quickly sat bolt up when he reached beside him and found the space where the enchanting temptress had been, but all he found was an empty bed and a folded piece of paper left on the pillow she used. He angrily snatched the paper and read what she wrote.

_My dearest Draco, _

_ By the time you read this I am long gone. Thank you for last night _

_ It was definitely one of the best nights of my life. You had no idea just exactly _

_ how long I had dreamt of being in your arms like that. I must say that you didn't _

_ disappoint me. You were everything I thought you would be in bed…and more. _

_ I know I'm taking the coward way out, but it's the only way for me to save face. _

_ You may not have recognized me last night, but I sure did recognize you since that _

_ first night you came to the club. _

_ If you've come this far without tearing this to pieces then I'm glad. I know _

_ the fates gave us—gave me my one chance last night when you took me back to _

_ your hotel suite with you, and I know they wouldn't be letting our paths cross _

_ again in the future so I might as well tell you what I had been wanting to tell you _

_ all those years we spent at Hogwarts together. _

_ I love you. I've never loved anyone as much as I loved—love—you. Sure _

_ I dated quite a few blokes back then, but after realizing what I felt for you, I knew _

_ none of them would be able to snake into my heart the way you did. I knew deep _

_ in my heart that you'd never feel the same way for me, so I kept my feelings _

_ locked up inside…until last night. _

_ I don't know why you came back to England after fleeing the country _

_ when the Dark Lord lost the war, but I'm happy and glad that you did. Seeing _

_ you one last time and having last night to carry with me…I'm now prepared to _

_ carry on living the rest of my life knowing that I had that one stolen evening with _

_ you falling asleep in my arms, inside of me and waking up beside you this early in _

_ the morning and watching you sleep…those are memories I'd treasure forever. _

_ Please don't try to find me. I don't think I'd be able to face you again _

_ after you read this letter and I just spilled my guts to you. I know you'd feel _

_ disgusted to find out that just made love and deflowered a Weasley. I can't blame _

_ you for that. Our family's hatred for one another ran so deep that all I can do _

_ right now is apologize for lying to you about who I really am. When you didn't _

_ recognize me I decided to take the chance and get what I wanted before you _

_ changed your mind when you find out who I really am. Spare me the _

_ embarrassment and humiliation and let's just chuck off last night as the coming _

_ together of two strangers who knew nothing of each other's past, present, nor _

_ future… _

_ Loving you always, _

_ Ginny Weasely _

Draco Malfoy didn't know whether to throw something, explode something, or punch something after reading the letter. He crumbled the piece of paper in his hand and decided to throw that across the room instead.

He already found her. Heck, he even had her. He didn't have to pretend that he was making love to Ginny Weasley last night when in truth it had been her moaning and cooing and caressing him last night!

_"I've waited for this all my life. I've waited for you all my life,"_

Damn. Now what she said made sense. He was too irritated last night to find out that he had been duped to sleeping with a virgin to ask her what she meant, but now he understood.

"I've waited all my life for you too, Ginny Weasley," he whispered through gritted teeth, his grey eyes boring a hole through the wall. "Ginny…" he chocked out her name. "I just found you only to lose you again."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**The End**

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


End file.
